The present invention relates generally to penile erection systems for overcoming erectile dysfunctions. More particularly, it relates to penile erection systems which are remotely controlled and elongatable, as well as a method of operating the same.
A wide variety of approaches have been proposed for overcoming erectile dysfunctions to thereby alleviate the trauma associated therewith. One practice generally accepted is to apply a vasodilator type drug directly to the penis for selectively effecting erections. Significant difficulties tend to arise, however, with the application of these drugs since dosages are usually self-administered by injection. Such injections have a tendency to be both frightening and painful to some patients. In addition, repeated injections may result in hematoma, infection, and eventually penile fibrosis. Consequently, there are significant drawbacks.
Another common approach for overcoming dysfunctions includes utilization of implantable protheses. A number of different types of protheses have been proposed. Penile erections are achieved upon selective introduction of fluid to an extensible chamber of the prosthesis implant that is located within a portion of a penis. Essentially, the fluid is transferred from a suitable reservoir, which is either integral with the implant or separate therefrom, through a valve system and finally into an extendable distal end chamber of the prothesis which expands and causes penile erection. Return of the penis to a flaccid condition occurs when the fluid is withdrawn from this distal end chamber and returns to the reservoir.
A variety of mechanisms exist for operating implant systems. The overwhelming majority of them tend to require distinct manual manipulations of a separate reservoir in the form of a bulb or some other comparable component for forcing the fluid into the distendable chamber for effecting an erection. Subsequently, compression of the filled chamber manually effects fluid return to the reservoir to thereby bring about a flaccid penile condition. There are, however, disadvantages associated with such mechanisms, not the least of which includes significant inconvenience, such as in obtaining manual proficiency required in manually pumping the fluid to effect either erect or flaccid penile conditions.
Still another known approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,461 issued to Fischell. This patent describes use of a remote control device for remotely controlling erection of a penile prosthetic implant by generating a rapidly alternating magnetic field for inducing operation of a solenoid type pump, which pump is self-contained in the prothesis. In fact, the pump acts to selectively pump fluid for effecting both the erect and flaccid conditions. However, this remote controlled type of prosthesis has several significant drawbacks associated with its use including a shortcoming that a relatively complicated solenoid pump is used which in operation makes a distracting and potentially annoying humming noise.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing desire for improving upon known penile implant systems by providing not only simple, reliable, safe, and easy to operate systems, but ones which can be expeditiously controlled remotely, as well as elongate and contract reliably and automatically.